The invention pertains to camper shell windows, and more particularly to apparatus for allowing quick removal of a front camper shell window.
The camper shell is a popular product, since the shell, installed over the bed of a pickup truck, allows the truck bed to be used for camping and sleeping shelter, without need for a more expensive recreational vehicle.
One problem encountered in use of the camper shell, however, is that there is only a small space between the front camper shell window and the rear window of the truck cab. The truck window and the camper shell window become soiled by airborne road grime and need periodic cleaning, but this space is too small to allow the cleaning to be done effectively, without removal of the camper shell front window or removal of the camper shell.
Removal of the camper shell front window or the camper shell, to allow cleaning of the two windows, is a lengthy undertaking with conventional camper shells.
So there is a need for a camper shell front window assembly allowing easy and quick removal of the camper shell window, to allow cleaning of the truck window and camper shell window.
And, for some camper shell users, there is also a need for such an assembly in order to allow for changing among different kinds of camper shell windows, or changing from a window to a pressure boot.
These needs are met by the present invention, through use of an outer frame assembly, readily installed in or removed from the camper shell front window aperture, and alternate camper shell windows, or a pressure boot, readily installed in or removed from the outer frame assembly.